Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to failure detection apparatus that detects a failure of an imaging device and a failure detection program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging device that performs imaging by using a stereo camera has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Number 4953498 discloses an imaging device detecting that the imaging cannot be properly performed due to some poor environmental conditions such as imaging under backlight.
However, according to the above-described imaging device, there has been a problem that the imaging device cannot recognize whether the imaging cannot be performed due to a poor environmental condition or a fault of the imaging device.